


Finding Hope For The future

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: A young woman thought she had it all, an amazing wife, two beautiful children. It was everything she ever wanted until something horrid happens... and now she is looking for her love ones.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Honey, I'll miss you." I smile at my beautiful wife, she was so prefect even after all these years of dating her. She gave me a lovely smile, "Don't worry love, I'm only going to work." She laugh lightly. I kiss her on her cheek. We both said our good byes to one other, As I watch her leave.

I went to wake up my two children, who were still in bed. I tap on the door, "Jill, sweetie up, you need to go to school soon." I heard her groan through the door. "Okay, mom." She sounded rather tired but I knew she wouldn't be sleepy for that long. I smile to myself and went to the other door, tapping on this one as well, "Clover, Sweetie you need to wake up too." I yelled through the door. "Do I have too?" He wined, he never like going to school but I make him go. "Yes, now please get ready." I replied. He sighed, "Agh fine."

I made my way down the steps after that, making some breakfast for the two. The first one to come down in the kitchen was the girl, Jill. She was a very smart and wise girl, always getting good grades and studying hard. Not long after the boy, Clover came runing down the steps. He was very open kid and was quite the trouble making for me but I still love him.

Soon after eating we were off to school, I always like dropping off my kids. They both gave me kisses and their goodbyes as I watch them enter school. I drove back home and got out of my car, locking it. I then walked to my house and open the door, walking in then closed the door behind me making sure to lock it. I went over to my couch and sat down. Graping the remote turning on the T.V. watching the news.

BOOM!

I finch, always falling off the piece of furniture. I quickly got up, my heart racing faster and faster with every step I took; As I ran up to my window looking outside. Not far from here was a big explosion, I could see smoke in the shy. All my lights and TV then shut off. My heart drop.

The one thing that come to mind was my kids and wife. I needed to go find them as fast as I can. I need to make sure they will be okay. What ever was going on it wasn't good.

I took my purse and car keys and ran out to my car, I soon realized the my car wasn't working either. I groan, so I couldn't used my car now. Walking would be my best option. I turned my heels into the sidewalk and started walking.

I couldn't help but feel like something was  
off; Way off. Then I heard it...screaming. I couldn't help but panic as I stood still. I was shaking slightly, my heart racing through my chest. Not too long I noticed someone or rather something making their way towards me. The moment was nonhuman from what I could tell, it was cover it was I though I was blood, frest blood. As I could smell it from here. I back up a little I managed to trip on my heels senting to my feet. That thing heard the noise and look up. Looking at me. I noticed how the eyes where just black. It ran towards me, growling like some sore of Aminal. I cover my hands with my head and scream, tears at the end of eyes. I was completely horrified.

A loud boom noise runing throughout my ears. Taking all my courage to look up. I watch all that thing drop only one feet away from where I was at. "You okay, Miss?" I slowly took my hands off my head and glanced over to my left, Where the heard a the male's voice at. A tall male, which I assumed was in his 40s with a pixel on his hand was making up to me. I nodded nervously. He place his free hand out in front of me, I took it hesitantly and he pulled me up. I thank the male, he smile at me.

"It's not good to be out here let's go back to my place for shelter, I'll let you know what's going on." He point across street, which I assumed was his home. I nodded hesitantly, unsure wather or not I could trust him. Then again he save my life so I'll gave a chance.

He took me across the street and took the keys out of his pocket, then unlock the door. We both enter then he lock the door behide us. He Made me sit on couch as he sat next to me. "What's your name?" He asked me. "Jessica, Jessica Chastain." I replied. He nodded, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jessica. I'm Thomas." I smile lightly at him.

"Anyway what were you doing out there alone, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out, especially when something awful is out their." I raised my eyebrow, "I was just looking for my wife and two children. It's really important that I find them soon. If what your saying is true, then my family is in danger."

I felt tears coming to the corner of my eyes. Just thinking about how much my family is in danger. He norrow his eyes at me. His looked become dark and  
unpleased. "Wife?" He questioned me, his voice sounded rather hurst. I couldn't understand why he sounded so cold. I nodded nervously. He closed his eyes, "Well, then I guess you don't belong." He got up. I felt so uneasy as he went towards me and took me by my hair, I tried to push him... overpower him... but I simply couldn't.

My eyes closed slowly, feeling my body become numd slowly. My breathing hitch, trying to catch the little lack of air that I been receiving.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes finding myself in a dark room. I tried moving but, so realized I couldn't. The Chains, that happen to be on my wrist and ankles prevented me from doing so. My head was pounded, so was my heart. That's all I heard until...

I heard a door click open. I was in high alert watching as a male, that I thought was my friend, was making his way down the steps. With every step he took I felt a spark of anxiety rushing throughout my body.

Until he fanilly in front of him, averted his gazed down at me. I force myself to look into his cool dead eyes, filled with that of hatred. "You're fanilly awake. You know why you're down here?" He asked, his cool tone sented shivers down my shine. I shock my head, no. He then pulled my hair roughly, "Because you're love is WRONG!"

What...

What does he mean wrong...


End file.
